<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BennuTale- Feral Monster by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310192">BennuTale- Feral Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sans fully aware of Resets and Asgore always remembering the one prior, the pair finds a way to explain this to Alphys each time.</p><p> </p><p>Over the course of many resets, Sans and Alphys join forces and found a way to stop the resets, at the same time breaking the barrier without the last human soul. ...</p><p> </p><p>They found away.</p><p>But at a great cost.</p><p>Now some monsters become 'true' monsters the humans always claim them to be. The remaining monsters who still 'civilized' must survive this new world the underground has become.</p><p>And when the barrier does break for good, these feral like monsters bleed into the overworld, searching for a new home.</p><p>This is the prologue of that time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Papyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. for what is most precious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A male goat monster, a female lizard monster and a male skeleton, all stood on a balcony overlooking the underground from the castle.</p><p> </p><p>This was one of the rare places that real sunlight could shine through; and before the Core gave them fake light, they used large mirrors for the warmth of the sun to get to places where they grew their food.</p><p>There was also the soil in the castle ground, growing the best food. The old kings had gotten this soil by dragging it through with hooked sticks long ago. All the places that had holes to the outside world were carefully watched, everything that had could get they would.</p><p> </p><p>The water that flowed from the outside world brought in new mud, which was cleaned and used; rock masses had been cut into deeply, this soil was placed within and the Core would get it the fake sunlight.</p><p>The water from the waterfalls and snow was what they drank, but they had to be mindful of the watery monsters that depended on these. They would only take a small amount and store it away.</p><p>The records showed there was a time when the water thinned out, almost drying up, the heat from the holes became unbearable for the nobles living in the higher places. That had been the hottest year since records began.</p><p>Then there was the snow area.</p><p>The snowy places had soil to grew trees, but the monsters needed the trees just as much as food, so they left the earth there alone, taken bits only if truly needed.</p><p> </p><p>So the kings of the past had made the underground so that the monsters were no longer crying out for sunlight nor food and water. It was at home.</p><p> </p><p>However, they still lived under the threat of humans coming down. Or if...when they reach the surface, the humans come hunting them down.</p><p>Sans was now fully aware of the timeline shifts, he was aware of all the dust that floated away by the hand of the human child Frisk.</p><p>Alphys was aware only by the records Sans had shown her.</p><p>And Asgore. Asgore had the ability to remember one reset prior to the one he was currently living. The last reset had been a good one. They had reached the surface and Frisk had found a way to bring Asriel back.</p><p> </p><p>"Is the machine ready my friends?" Asgore asks the two scientists, the lizard and skeleton nod their heads.</p><p>"Y-yyes ssire, i-itss ready to g-go on your command." Alphys answers after a moment of silence from the three.</p><p> </p><p>Sans glances across the underground kingdom, staring at the Hotlands. The Core could just be seen- along with the machine that had built on top of the building.</p><p>It was a machine had would send pure determination, straight up at the barrier, weakening the seal.</p><p>The pair had worked endlessly during the last forty resets, with Sans keeping data in his own lab to gave to Alphys each time it happened. The machine had been placed in parts in his lab as well, and with this reset, they secretly built it upon the Core.</p><p> </p><p>"And... the results cannot be changed?" Asgore asks sadly, his head bowing slightly at the thought.</p><p>"*the results can't be changed." Sans confirms equally sad, "but we are doing this for those who are most precious. we can end this eternal nightmare."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rainbows in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-While the machine would weaken the seal, it could not break it with one blast.</p><p>It needed two solid hits.</p><p>However, any monster who views the blast would have certain... side effects. Half the population would turn feral, savage even- their memories sealed or erased, it was not clear which.</p><p>This feral state monsterkind had not been in for millions of years- yet it was how the humans had always pictured them as.</p><p>The completely feral group were going to be labelled as Group One. It was thought there was no hope for them to become sentient again.</p><p>Group Two would turn feral, but with the hope of growing and learning. And a better hope of regaining their memories.</p><p>Group Three would not turn feral, their memories would be sealed and the basic everyday things they would know.</p><p>Group Four would keep their memories. Seemingly no effect from the machine.</p><p>Group Five, these were the ones in the in ruins. Going completely untouched by the blast rays.</p><p> </p><p>... this was going to be catastrophic to their civilization.</p><p> </p><p>But the survivors would come out as free monsters.</p><p> </p><p>The second blast would take place three years after the first- it would send pure determination along with the power of the six human souls, breaking the seal completely. And stopping the resets.</p><p>Sans had collected data from hundreds of their timelines, he knew how to put a stopper to it by now. And that was to catch it before it starts. The second blast was going to happen just as the human Frisk fell into the underground. And hopefully, they would not go onto a killing spree.</p><p>The last reset may have ended with them being free and the prince coming back to life, but the humans had not been so kind. After five years the humans had chosen to attack.</p><p>Now with the feral monsters active, perhaps they could defend themselves without holding back. Since no monster wanted to take up arms against the humans.</p><p>Sans still remembers Papyrus refusing to fight when the humans came in the middle of the night. He was one of the firsts to die.</p><p>"Sans. Alphys." Asgore calls the pair out of their dark thoughts, "Alphys, you are going to be the one to stay sane, yes?"</p><p>The lizard nods quickly.</p><p>"And you Sans," Asgore goes on, turning slightly to his friend, "you are going to watch the blast."</p><p>"*yeah." Sans mutters lowly, he sighs.</p><p>"I trust you said goodbye to your loved ones." Asgore continues in a pained voice.</p><p>The pair nod again.</p><p>Sans had spent the whole day playing with Papyrus; he then asked for his brother's red scarf, Papyrus had been puzzled, but Sans had claimed it needed fixing, so his brother had given it to him, with eyes filled with trust; he carefully and lovingly placed in his sub-space, or monster loot bag as the humans called it. Then he put his own blue jacket in there, just in case he came around. But he highly doubted it, since there was no way of telling which group he would fall under. But he wanted these items safe and close to him.</p><p>"I-it sh-should happen s-ssoon." Alphys told them, looking at her phone, "I-I am g-going to the b-bunker. M-my ki-king?"</p><p>"Yes Alphys?" Asgore answers kindly, smiling gently at her.</p><p>"A-are you s-sssure you won't c-come with m-me?" Alphys questions softly, closing her eyes shut as she waited for his answer.</p><p>"I will become a breast," Asgore told her with his head high and proud, "And fight by my people's side when we obtain our freedom." he finishes with a kind smile.</p><p>Alphys looks to Sans, the same question in her eyes.</p><p>"*i just can't deal with this anymore." Sans admits dully, he always felt he needed to explain his reasoning, it always felt like an excuse whenever he said it aloud, "i don't want to be around to see what we've done. and i'm so tired. i can't-"</p><p>Sans felt a giant hand on his shoulder, he looks up to see his king giving him a tight smile, tears were at the corner of his eyes. The skeleton sighs, he was thankful that the old goat never pushed him.</p><p>"It will be starting soon." Asgore says, even though Alphys had just informed them and that Sans knew the timing, "You will not be alone. I will be right here."</p><p>"*kingy. when it's finished. we won't know each other." Sans points out with a sigh, but smiles at him all the same; then turning to Alphys, "shouldn't ya put on ya goggles and get to the safe place?"</p><p>"I-ii'm g-going now." Alphys says grimly, putting the goggles that were on top of her head down and firmly covering her eyes, then taking a deep breathe she says without stuttering, "Goodbye My King. Goodbye Sans."</p><p>With that she left to go to one side, hidden from the sight of the two by the wall, but still overlooking the kingdom.</p><p>Sans glances over at the goat monster, the old king had taken off all of his clothes. And after a time so had Sans. Alphys had been a blushing mess at the sight of the naked males, but after a while, she grew used to it.</p><p>A large sound creaks the air, it echoes across the underground causes a tremor- soon a great pillar of pure white light shot into the air from the Core.</p><p><br/>"*this is it." Sans utters softly, he walks away from the other monster, closer to the balcony, so he could run from his friend when needed.</p><p>The light got brighter and brighter, filling the whole cavern. The white light gave way to many colours, and with flickers of something else. Soon it appeared to be raining, falling sideways rather than downwards, the rainbow of colours shifts through each other, spinning around, blinking rapidly.  </p><p> </p><p>Then it was over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The underground went black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Core had shut down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And real monsters began to awaken. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Our Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them had promised each other, to stop the resets no matter what the cost, to give a future to at least some of the monsters.</p><p>Alphys watches in fear as Asgore let out an unworldly roar, holding his eyes with both hands. He seemed to be in pain.</p><p>The lizard slides further into the wall, an unsettling feeling wrapping around her soul as she stood watching as her former king bents over slightly, sniffing the air. Her soul was pulsing wildly in her body.</p><p>Asgore was staring at something, turning slightly she sees he was gazing at Sans.</p><p>She had not heard the skeleton scream. In fact, the only sound he was making now was a strange rattling she had never heard from him.</p><p>Then the skeleton wanders over to the wall and placing a foot on it, his whole body curls towards the wall, and soon he straightens himself out sideways and began crawling easily up it.</p><p>She merely stares.</p><p>Asgore watches him goes with a snarl.</p><p>The goat then slowly made his way out of the room, carefully as if he was going to be attacked at any moment.</p><p>Alphys needed to go. She was the one who had to deal with the aftermath of this. Still, she had Mettaton, who had agreed to be the new king of monsters. What was left of the monsters. Even if it was only to give them hope.</p><p>The lizard slides over to the secret door, opening it to go into a hidden corridor.</p><p>Then she froze. There was a rattling. Slowly gazing up from the doorway, she sees Sans crawling on the ceiling towards her. It was a scary sight, Sans did not seem to be able to form his eyelights anymore, so only dark sockets gaze at her.</p><p>"Sans!" Alphys says with a squeak she rushes inside and closes the door with a bang. The sighing she leans against it.</p><p>She still had another three years before the human Frisk would fall, before the Core could gather enough power again for the second blast...</p><p>With another sigh, she pushes off, then hurries down the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>For their future, she had to keep their vow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Basic Instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light.</p><p> </p><p>Heat.</p><p> </p><p>Pain.</p><p> </p><p>These were the first thing he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the pain in his sockets subsides. He found that he could move even with the dull pain that was throbbing throughout his bones.</p><p>Blinking opening his socket, the skeleton gazes blankly at his surroundings. Marble walls, a large balcony overlooking a city.</p><p>A giant monster.</p><p> </p><p>... more powerful than him.</p><p> </p><p>The goat was staring at him, sizing him up. It seemed to be swaying from side to side.</p><p>The skeleton moves, not wanting to fight the other creature. Thankfully the goat seemed to be in a bit of a daze, so he managed to get to the walls and go up it safely.</p><p>The skeleton hears a warning sound.</p><p>Upon the ceiling, he watches the goat slowly leave the room.</p><p>Movement catch his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A yellow lizard stuck against the wall.</p><p>He crawls towards the creature, it was weaker than him.</p><p>He rattles out a warning.</p><p>She made a strange sound.</p><p> </p><p>'Sans'.</p><p> </p><p>He pauses.</p><p>The skeleton stares at the place where the lizard had been.</p><p>It sounded right somehow. And he knew it was referring to him... somehow...</p><p> </p><p>So he was 'Sans' and he was a skeleton. He understood this much.</p><p>Sans leans into the top of the archway which overlooked a world. He could hear screams of terror, of horror, of pain and of angry.</p><p>The skeleton frowns, the world around him was confusing.</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton blinks dully, his empty orbits stare to the dark city. Slowly he makes his way out of the building, crawling down the wall with ease.</p><p>He needed to find a source of food and water, an area to build a labyrinth and he needed to find a mate.</p><p> </p><p>Food and water would come first.</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton began his search.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Inseparable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans watches the red bird monster with interest. It was eating another monster, a jelly-like monster, while it was still alive- Monsters of the past had natural magic where they bite their prey, and it would not dust for eight days.</p><p>so why did it eat it alive?</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton wonders how it knew these things.</p><p>However, the true interest he had in the bird monster, was not the fact it was eating another monster alive; behind the bird monster, was another bird monster, that was the image of the one eating the jelly-like monster. This second bird monster was slightly transparent. It was also tearing loudly, so loud that the skeleton was surprised that other monsters had not come over.</p><p>what kind of magic was this?</p><p> </p><p>Another thing about the second bird monster-</p><p>The bird monster had finished its meal, standing it wanders off, licking its beak; the second bird monster began moving as well, yet its legs never moved. It was moving in time with the other, floating just behind it.</p><p>It seems to be able to move all around and about it, but when it got to far away, it would vanish and reappear in front of it.</p><p>seriously. what kind of magic was this?</p><p> </p><p>The second bird monster floats around to the front of the first, it's beck began to move up and down and strange noises came out.</p><p> </p><p>Sans blinks.</p><p> </p><p>He knew these noises.</p><p> </p><p>Some monsters he had come across had been using them. The oddest thing was that they had been two different kinds of monsters. A rabbit and a cat monster. And they were working together.</p><p>like the sound 'sans'.</p><p> </p><p>Sans follows the bird along, it was happy now it had eaten the jelly monster. That the soul had been broken.</p><p>The second bird was now making another sound, it held its hands into its face.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a mouse monster came running out of a doorway to a building, causing them all to stop.</p><p>Sans blinks. The mouse monster had a transparent self too. It was staring in horror at the bird monster which was covered in blood and dust. Then it looks to the one behind it and began making those loud sounds at it.</p><p>so the two transparent monsters can see each other?</p><p> </p><p>Sans glances all around himself, trying to see if he had one. Again.</p><p>Sans knew he did not have another self; he ran into a cat monster that had a transparent self, who had looked look around him, no doubt searching for one.</p><p>Sans had come across many monsters in this place. There were just as many with as there was without another self. So it just seems he was one without.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the real bird monster darts towards the mouse monster, letting out a battle cry. The mouse monster surprisingly jumps high and lands on the bird's back, then it runs to the bird's long neck and bites down hard.</p><p>Within seconds the bird was bleeding, its eyes were wide now as it tries moves around wildly to get the mouse off of its neck. But the mouse kept biting over and over, and where it was holding on, the bird could not reach; The transparent bird was screaming. Screaming in pain, screaming at the mouse's other self that was crying in front of it now that they were close together.</p><p> </p><p>The bird's eyes roll upwards and the transparent self vanishes with a sharp gasp.</p><p>The mouse monster stands tall over the fallen bird. Its other self was now crying.</p><p>The mouse then let out a strange squeaking and six baby mice come running out of the building. They surround the bird and began to eat its flesh. When the mice had their fill, they leave, going back into the building; leaving behind the remains of the bird monster, where it would stay until it dusted or another monster came and finished it off.</p><p> </p><p>Sans sat crossed-legged on the side of the building.</p><p> </p><p>It was clear to him that he should find a way out of this place. It was far too crowded.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Never-ending Cycle... until...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans calmly stares at the beautiful waterfall, listening to the sound of the water hitting the rocks below. The soft blue light of the echo flowers, making the waters all around glow. And upon the ceiling, within the darkness, shining orbs of light blinked down.</p><p>The skeleton rattles lightly, then sent a wave of bones into the loose mud, they stood upright, the group of bones making a pattern. Marking out his small home. At the moment he shared this territory with some ghosts and a few fish monsters, but those watery monsters rarely came to the surface.</p><p>Sans rattles again, letting out a few more bones.</p><p>If another skeleton comes by, they would know his message.</p><p>During the past few days, all he had been doing was sleeping in a cave behind a waterfall he found.</p><p>When he was not sleeping, he was storing up his magic within himself for when he found his mate...</p><p>And this was how his days went...over and over...</p><p>It had been weeks since he first woke up in that weird city, he had been slowly making his way around the place. And there was no way out of this giant cave, however, he had only searched one side.</p><p>So he chose just to settle.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>It seemed every other monster had found their mate... but him.</p><p>From the safety of the walls and ceilings, he watched the other monsters. They were doing well for themselves.</p><p>was there a mate for him? was there even any other skeletons in this place.</p><p>He had not even seen one bone pattern.</p><p>Sans stares into the water below, the soft blue light of the echo flowers lit up the world, allowing him to see himself.</p><p>Dark sockets stare back at him.</p><p>Sans looks to the echo flowers.</p><p>He ate them.</p><p>The skeleton could crush them down and make flour with the stem. The petals he could eat as they are, the inside was the nectar, which he used to make a sticky paste. He mixed the stem flour and the nectar paste together, then heated on rocks near the lava. The roots could be eaten as well. As could the leaves, while these were rough.</p><p>Sans did not know where this knowledge came from. But he was glad, searching through the city was hard. Thankfully, no monster there seemed to like bones for their meals.</p><p>After making his food, he would return to the place where he uprooted them and planted the seeds. Echo flowers grew surprising fast if one knew how to treat them. And for some reason he did, he knew how to make them grow. And replaced three in the place he took one. Thus making more food for the future.</p><p>Once he finished making his meals, he would eat and eat and eat; then storing up for himself magic as he slept.</p><p> </p><p>Then the cycle continues...</p><p><br/>Sans pats his mana vein, it was overly full. Even if he left this place, it would last a long time before he needed to come back and fed again.</p><p> </p><p>Of course. There was one thing he was lacking as well. Sunlight.</p><p>Skeleton drank up the sun's light like water, and it was hard to get some. The crawling up the walls to find a hole was a long way, waiting for the sun to come around to bath in it could test any monster's patience. But thankfully, he seemed to have an endless amount of patience.</p><p>And he slept a good number of days in the sun until a bigger monster came his way.</p><p>So now.</p><p>Sans had food. Sans had water. And could get to sunlight when needed.</p><p>All he needed was a mate.</p><p> </p><p>...a mate...<br/><br/>Were there any skeletons...</p><p> </p><p><br/>Sans blinks when he notices an ice block bobbing up and down the river, he watches it until it goes out of sight. Then he turns his skull back to where it came from, upstream. Standing up and jumping off of his rock by the waterfall, Sans began to walk in that direction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What had caught his attention was not the ice block itself.</p><p> </p><p>But the bones that had been embedded into it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bittersweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans could not move.</p><p> </p><p>Not because of the icy wind, nor the cold snow all around him.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>There were bones sticking out from the frozen ground.</p><p>Sans was on the edge of another skeleton's home.</p><p>The bones were sticking up in the air, then smaller sized ones came out from every side with pointed edges. Making a certain pattern that by instinct he knew the meaning.</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton was warning others off.</p><p> </p><p>Coming closer Sans touches the bones, in doing so, letting the other skeleton know he was there when it came around next time; one by one he touches each bone, feeling the power and emotion behind it.</p><p>Then Sans found what he was looking for.</p><p>The bones halfway down.</p><p>These ones gave off a call- a call for a mate.</p><p> </p><p>Sans felt his jaws twitch.</p><p> </p><p>Sans makes a single bone, filled with power and a return call. Then places it carefully in with the bone arrangement.</p><p>Quickly he rushes up a nearby tree and settles upon a high thick branch.</p><p> </p><p>Sans waits.</p><p>Sans waits.</p><p>Sans waits.</p><p>Sans waits.</p><p>Sans waits.</p><p>Sans waits.</p><p>Sans waits.</p><p>Sans waits.</p><p>Sans waits.</p><p> </p><p>Sans was covered in snow, only his sockets could be seen.</p><p> </p><p>A skeleton comes into view.</p><p>It hurries over to its bone pile and began filling them with the power to reinforce the markings there.</p><p>Sans studies the other skeleton. It was much taller than him, had a longer skull and features, was stronger in power. And had a boundless amount of energy it seemed. Since it could not seem to keep still, bouncing on one foot to the other.</p><p>The bare-bones were filled with bite marks and scratches and were an unhealthy colour, it seemed to be not eating well yet still was pouring power into its bone markers. Which was a waste of power. Sans would almost feel it dusting away.</p><p>Sans knew this skeleton was young; but it was old enough for a mate.</p><p> </p><p>Sans's only worry for himself...</p><p> </p><p>... and that was the second skeleton floating alongside the other first skeleton. It was making those odd sounds non-stop.</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton suddenly halts. Then it leaps away from the bones. The transparent skeleton glances around in confusion, while the solid one gently clicks it's teeth together.</p><p>Sans watches his future mate intently searching for the intruder (and maybe mate). The other was male, at the moment. Which was fine for now.</p><p>Sans kept himself hidden in the snow, merely watching the now fully alert skeleton.</p><p>Sans lets himself fall around in a quick spin, coming to a stop on the underside of the branch; causing the snow to fall down. The other skeleton looks to the fallen snow but did not look to see what could have caused it. This made Sans frown. It was here he stood and stared 'up' at the other. Who still had not heard him, which was a good thing for him but bad for his future mate. It seemed Sans had to teach his mate many things.</p><p> </p><p>His future mate made carefully walks around the clearing the bones markers were placed in. Then they appeared disappointed. Its other-self looks confused, but seeing its other-self sad, pats himself on the back.</p><p> </p><p>Sans waits as it came nearer before 'jumping', as he reaches the snowy ground, he flaps his gravity so he was kneeling. Standing he realizes that the taller had his back turn and had not seen his descent.</p><p>Nor heard his landing.</p><p>His jaws twitch and he wanders silently over to the skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>When he was standing right behind him, Sans rattles loudly.</p><p>Causing the taller to leap into the air and spin.</p><p> </p><p>Sans stood there blinking. A strange emotion bubbling up inside him.</p><p> </p><p>amusement</p><p> </p><p>"SANS!" The second skeleton cries out and he does not pay attention to it, it was not real, so it was not worth his time, "BROTHER!"</p><p> </p><p>His future mate began rattling loudly. An odd clicking of the teeth starts.</p><p> </p><p>"OH NO! NOT SANS! PLEASE!" The second skeleton yells at his other self, "ANYONE BUT SANS! I BEG YOU! PLEASE DO NOT HURT HIM!"</p><p>Sans wonders what the noisy one was doing- the see-through one was now in front of his future mate on his knees, holding onto the arm, or trying to. He went right through him.</p><p>Sans's future mate rattles and slowly came at him; Sans copies his actions, rattling softly and the two skeletons began circling each other. A strange rattle dance began.</p><p>The second skeleton stops and watches the pair.</p><p> </p><p>The taller was faster than the smaller, not soon slowed down. And the smaller that was slower than the taller sped up, so they reached even ground.</p><p>The rattle dance ended.</p><p> </p><p>The world fell silent.</p><p> </p><p>The taller began glowing his eyes happily; a warm orange glow with its edges flickering with green.</p><p>Sans felt his jaws move into a grin, his single blue left eye glowed.</p><p> </p><p>Sans wanders over to the other, then held up his arms. The taller reaches down and grabs his hips, bringing up into his arms. Soon they were sternum to sternum. And Sans places his chin upon the collarbone, letting his soul blaze brightly from within his ribs.</p><p> </p><p>Sans began feeding his new mate with his own soul that he had stored up. He felt the moment his mate received, a slight rattle shook through them. There is a magic vein at the manubrium, which allowed skeletons to fed their mates or offspring.</p><p>The taller spun around, and with Sans still in his arms, he starts walking them off.</p><p>Sans guessed the younger was taking him to his home. And he also guessed that he did not have a labyrinth built yet since those bone markers would not have been in place in such away.</p><p> </p><p>So they had to build one together.</p><p> </p><p>Sans liked this thought.</p><p> </p><p>With half-closed sockets he gazes at the second see-through skeleton, who was staring intently at him.</p><p> </p><p>The second skeleton who looked like his mate seemed delighted to have him there.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Say My Name!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans awoke from his deep slumber, he lay on his back with his new mate on top of him, he still had his sternum against his- he had stopped feeding once he felt the taller skeleton's magic pool swell with mana.</p><p>Glancing around he finds himself in a large open room, there were stairs off to one side with a long landing with three doors- below the landing was an open archway leading off into another room.</p><p> </p><p>"I FEEL A LOT BETTER!" Came the strange noise from the second skeleton of his mate- he was smiling brightly now.<br/>Sans blinks.</p><p>This was something he had to deal with, he had thought about this while searching for a mate- 'what if they had a ghosty follower?' but now that it was happening, oddly enough, he did not mind.</p><p>The skeleton see-through version of his mate was a little noisy, but so was his mate. The skeleton loved to rattle non-stop and was glowing his eyes whenever he could.</p><p> </p><p>Sans understood the need, he had been a little lonely without his own kind; and skeletons were very social monsters, at least with each other.</p><p>Sans decided to view them both as his mate.</p><p> </p><p>Sans glances up, wondering if he should get them off of the ceiling. But he was a little worried about the layout of this house. The house was raised off the ground slightly so the windows were not level to that of outside however some monster had broken the front windows. It seems his mate had piled rocks on the outside as well as some of the inside.</p><p>It was safer to sleep on the ceiling like they were doing now.</p><p> </p><p>"BROTHER! DO YOU REMEMBER ME?! CAN YOU SEE ME? I AM PAPYRUS!" his second mate cries out, pointing to himself.</p><p> </p><p>papyrus</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton frowns, in his heart, he called himself 'sans' who he made sense his mates would have a title as well.</p><p> </p><p>"I KNOW YOU CAN NOT SEE ME SANS! BUT I WANT TO SAY HOW HAPPY I AM THAT YOU ARE HERE!" The one addressed himself as Papyrus continues to cry out, tears fell from his sockets, vanishing into the unknown.</p><p>Sans just stared through him. While he felt he knew this strange noise, he does not know how he thought he knew what was being said; so he did not want to respond and give this one false hope.</p><p>The small skeleton did not understand his own thoughts anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Sans rattles the name, trying to translate it over.</p><p> </p><p>'*pa-' a short rattle that sounded like a clunk, 'pi' a small long rattle, 'rus' a loud clicking with his bones followed by a soft rattle that drags on.</p><p>Sans felt his mate stir. Then the solid Papyrus lifts his skull up and blinking stares at the smaller, a slight frown.</p><p>Then the taller skeleton did surprised that surprised him, he let go- Sans reaches out but stares in confusion as his mate slowly fell to the floor with his arms and legs out, like he was drifting down into water...</p><p>Sans could not do that, as soon as he flips his gravity he would drop like a stone.</p><p> </p><p>Staring up or down, Sans sees his arms had his arms stretched towards him, wanting him to come.</p><p>His mate's sockets were ablaze, sending warmth in their wisps, asking for trust.</p><p>Sans rattles and glows his eyes too, then pulls away from the ceiling letting himself fall fast. His mate, Papyrus caught him without worry.</p><p> </p><p>'*papyrus' Sans rattles loudly in his mate's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus blinks in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Sans pats Papyrus's skull gently and rattle it's out again.</p><p>It seems he understood because his eye glows a bright green.</p><p>Papyrus spun them around and then set Sans on his feet, looking at him as if he was waiting for something.</p><p> </p><p>Sans blinks, showing his question.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus then raises a hand to himself and rattle his own name- it was very loud compared to how Sans did it.</p><p>But Sans understood. Papyrus wanted to know who to call him.</p><p> </p><p>'*s' a sudden clunk, 'an' a low long rattle, 's' that sudden clunk again.</p><p>Papyrus stares for a moment then tested the name out himself, happily rattling Sans's name over and over. Then he looks to Sans and the smaller skeleton rattles Papyrus's name, causing him to happily glow his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING! BUT I AM GLAD I CAN FEEL YOU HAPPY!" The other Papyrus said places a hand to his sternum, smiling kindly towards the pair as they interacted with together. </p><p>And the two real skeletons spent most of their morning just rattling with each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Skeletons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans observes his mate's home from above, crawling on the snowy rooftop. The house was surrounded by large piled up stones, making a dry stone wall. It came up to Papyrus's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Surrounding this tall inner wall, was an outer wall, smaller in height, coming up to Papyrus's hips.</p><p> </p><p>Skeletons live in structures known as labyrinths; which a pair will build themselves and live in the centre- they will keep adding all their lives, creating huge walls, paths and hidden passages that went on for miles.</p><p>When the mates had offspring, these will live with their parents until adults and then either travel great distances to start their own labyrinth or live on the outskirts of their parents' labyrinth and start building from there as if that was the centre.</p><p>Skeletons would travel in groups within the labyrinth, known as 'skelets'- this could range from two to twenty skeletons wandering together- alone skeleton that leaves their home to find a mate and start a new labyrinth was called a 'penglog'</p><p>Sans gazes to the tall ceiling of the cave, this place was not suitable for skeletons. He needed to find his way out if he was going to breed.</p><p> </p><p>Sans blinks.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus comes into view, carrying a bolder twice his size- he set it down next to the house where there was clearing between the building and a smaller building. Then his mate started using his fists to break the bolder into smaller pieces.</p><p>It was loud. If there were any monsters that could cause them harm then surely this would attract them.</p><p>Sans had yet to see any monsters that could harm them, there was mainly rabbit monsters- however, his mate was covered in bite marks and scratches. And then there was the ghosty Papyrus was looking around worried- Sans that seen that expression before. Many times since waking up in this strange cave, the look of someone being hunted.</p><p>Skeletons had long lifespans if they managed to live that long; skeleton's breeding rate was high but their offspring would die young due to other monsters or humans killing them- monsters killed for food or territory and humans killed for grinding EXP or items.</p><p> </p><p>Sans thoughts went over what was to become of them if they stayed here- they would be eaten. The only thing about this place was that the landscape was white. A perfect place to hide their young in.</p><p>Sans blinks. Wondering who would 'brew' their young. It would most likely be the stronger in body, meaning Papyrus.</p><p>Sans went over in his mind everything he knew about raising young.</p><p>Skeleton 'babybones' were called 'shins'. Skeleton children were called 'skullies'. Teen skeletons were called 'lesser skeletons'.</p><p><br/>Brewing a shin took two years, a shin reaching skully age took eight years, a skully took six years to become a lesser skeleton and for a lesser skeleton to become a skeleton, for years.</p><p> </p><p>Then adults just 'skeletons'. Beyond that were was 'high skeleton', 'elder skeleton' and 'skeleton lord', 'skeleton king' and 'skeleton emperor'.</p><p>A skeleton needs to live a long time to reach such titles, Sans couple only dream to reach a long life span with Papyrus. Skeletons paired for life, it was not uncommon for one to die if their mate was killed- unless they had young after they raised them, they would find a place to die.</p><p>Sans crawls around the roof once more- Papyru</p><p>s expression had put on high alert.</p><p>A long series of howls breaks the silence, causing the small skeleton to halt his rounds. With surprising speed, he went to where Papyrus was. The taller skeleton, at last, had the good grace to look scared.</p><p> </p><p>Dog monsters.</p><p> </p><p>Skeletons natural enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jaws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans liked the house.</p><p> </p><p>Really he did.</p><p> </p><p>However, he knew that this was not the place to build a labyrinth.</p><p>Not with a pack of dog monsters roaming around their walls. It was a death wish! What made his mate settle in this place?</p><p>Should they flee this place?</p><p> </p><p>Sans hugs his mate's skull to his ribs, Papyrus was making pitiful noises; he knew that the taller wanted to be free from his hold, but he would not let go with the dogs sniffing around.</p><p>Sans clunk his teeth together hard in a warning.</p><p> </p><p>"GOOD! AT LEAST SANS HAS MORE SENSE!" His other mate makes those strange sounds again, he floats alongside his own main body, "THE NUMBER OF TIMES YOU HAVE GOTTEN HURT JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO ADD ONE MORE STONE!" the see-through skeleton was waggling his finger close to his solid self's face, "AND ALWAYS GOT HURT FOR YOUR TROUBLE!"</p><p>Sans clunks and rattles sharply, even glowing his eye in warning- at last, his mate settles down.</p><p>From this angle, he could not see his expression, but he could feel the glow. A mix of fear, happiness and anger.</p><p>Sans held onto his mate tightly. He had to protect them both. Even though his mate seemed strong, the proof that he lets other monsters attack him marked all over his bones.</p><p>The small skeleton tries to think about what to do- food was where the water that falls was. So perhaps move there? It was nice a dark where they could both hide, there were these strange lights the lit up certain areas.</p><p> </p><p>Skeletons needed sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>There were small patches in the watery place, where a couple of beams of sunlight would just about reach the darkness at certain points of the day- Sans had to climb to the highest point there, but it was the safest place to get the sunlight. The other place to get sunlight was where that castle had been.</p><p> </p><p>However, it looked like they lived close to the other side of the cave. It looked a lot higher and steeper, but there might be a chance that there's sunlight that way. He has yet to check this area out.</p><p>In the meantime, the castle place held the most sunlight...</p><p>This place was filled with other monsters, all wanting the same thing. If it was just Sans, then he would travel there. But travelling with a skeleton who meant not be willing to fight back was a problem for him... bringing Papyrus, a skeleton he wanted to brew with, would have been able to travel like that? Sans would if he were to brew.</p><p> </p><p>The howls and snarls continued on somewhere beyond Papyrus's stone walls. Sans was not going to come down from this ceiling until he was sure that they had gone.</p><p>Sans knew he had to teach Papyrus how to gather and make food using those blue flowers. If anything happened to him, he needed to know that his mate could get food for himself and their offspring.</p><p>Papyrus wiggles in his arms, causing Sans to clunk loudly once more.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he heard it, a low growling coming from somewhere in the house, footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>"ON NO!" His ghosty mates cries softly, "NOT THIS AGAIN! HOW DID THEY GET IN THIS TIME! I CLOSED THAT SPACE!"</p><p>Sans hears his mate clunking noisily now, a warning to the unknown enemy. The dog did not take the warning and Sans sees it from his place, it came through the area called a kitchen- the smaller skeleton still did not know why he called it these things.</p><p>It was a large white dog which had no ghostly figure with it- it seemed to be male. The first thing it did when reaching the middle of the room, was urinate on the ground.</p><p>Papyrus's blazed out an orange glow, he broke out of Sans's arms suddenly- the smaller skeleton blinks as he watched his mate fall down. And unlike that slow fall before, in fact, by the noise that came from when the taller hit the floor, he seemed to go down faster and heavier.</p><p> </p><p>"NO STOP! PLEASE DO NOT FIGHT!" The ghosty skeleton shouts from behind his other-self.</p><p>Sans's SOUL felt like it was burning.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly he crawls to the side of the wall, never letting his sockets leave his mate for a socket- he had not wanted to fight, if he could have hidden with Papyrus and let the dogs do whatever dogs do, then let them get on with it!</p><p>The tall skeleton and large dog slowly circled each other, sizing the other up.</p><p> </p><p>It was the dog that moved first- it launched itself right at Papyrus, the skeleton raised clawed fingers and grabs hold of the dog's fur just as the dog's teeth sank into the right humerus. The two monsters start rolling around on the ground.</p><p>Sans's sockets narrowed, his own eye glowed blue and the room became colder than outside.</p><p> </p><p>There was something else that Sans had not thought about- skeletons were highly attached to their homes. So he understood if Papyrus was willing to fight for this place- but why was he so willing to fight.</p><p>Sans rattles when the pair parted, gaining the dog's attention for a second- that was the second Papyrus needed to lash out. Blood poured from the dog's throat; the dog let out a long whining noise and it tries to back out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus jumps at it, claws and teeth ripping into it.</p><p> </p><p>The ghosty Papyrus was crying loudly, so loudly that Sans did not notice the three other dogs entering the room- he noticed when they descended upon his mate.</p><p>The pain cries from both Papyruses made something inside Sans snap- this was his home, his mate and he was going to defend it.</p><p>Millions of bones appear on the ceiling, they hummed with power- the dogs turn to look at the pulsing bones, it would be the last thing their saw- Sans brought them down with force, making the three howl in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly another dog comes from the shadows and rushes at the wall Sans was on, throwing itself against it. The wooden wall shook and for a moment Sans loses his balance making his gravity swift.</p><p>Sans blinks as his falls, he turns to look down to see wide over jaws covered in blood and saliva.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to fall right into it...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Weight Of The Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus caught Sans mid-air just before the dog could get his jaws around him; then lifting his smaller mate higher, he stamps down onto the dog's teeth with his heavy foot- it seems Sans's mate could change the weight of any part of his body, making his a light as a feather to as heavy as a cannonball.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping off the dog's face the taller skeleton gazes around, eyes blazing wisp of orange light that cast no shadows.</p><p>Sans glances towards the dogs he sent his bones to, two of the three had been impaled- the third was backing off limping. The one Papyrus stepped on was whining in pain, its front paws held its muzzle tightly.</p><p>Papyrus crashing his teeth at them then rattles loudly- getting the message the one before he crawls away quickly, the third one Sans missed vanishes through the kitchen archway.</p><p>Sans turns slightly, looking at the ghostly figure of his mate- he seemed to be crying. But he also looked very angry.</p><p> </p><p>"SANS..." His second mate cries out sadly, looking to him. Sans could tell he was searching for any wounds.</p><p>Papyrus places him down to the floor- Sans got to his hands and feet, then began to crawl up the walls, slowly making his way to the kitchen. Papyrus bend only slightly then stalks towards the kitchen too.</p><p>The skeleton gazes at each other for a moment.</p><p>Sans moves in first, he crawls along to the top of the archway and observes the parts he could see. On seeing or hearing nothing, he slowly inched into the room and quickly darts towards the ceiling.</p><p>The window was smashed and a pile of stones his mate had placed in front of it, had been knocked over.</p><p>Sans studies the room for a few minutes, then rattles loudly, letting his mate know there were no monsters here.</p><p>Papyrus came marching in and looks all around, then hurries over to the window and gazes outside. The tall skeleton then climbs through the broken window and heads outside into the thick fog that had filled the air.</p><p> </p><p>Sans waits.</p><p> </p><p>Then hearing a safety rattle from his mate, he hurries forward, coming to the window and climbing out himself- once outside he crawls higher on the wall, then peers through the white fog.</p><p>Choosing not to risk it, since they were already well-fed- they slowly back to the window- here Papyrus began piling up stones while Sans kept watching. The smaller did not like the thick fog, it remained him of something ... unpleasant.</p><p>Before long Papyrus was climbing into the house and rattles for Sans to come. Hurries inside Papyrus pulls the last of the stone in front of them. Then started on the inside. This time even Sans helped, he kept staring out into the white world uneasy.</p><p>Once their task was completely Sans crawls along the wall to where Papyrus and jumps into his shoulders; his feet attached to his left shoulder and his hands to his right. The smaller studies the deep wound, it would leave another mark.</p><p>Sans had enough power to heal- rattle at his mate, the taller began to walk while the small on kept the perfect balance. With surprising speed they made it to one of the upper rooms, he closes the door behind him.</p><p>Papyrus settles down onto a pile of stone and takes Sans off of him, placing him in his lap. Sans's eye began to glow a darker shade of green for healing. This was not his strongest ability so it would take a little bit of time- while he did this, he hears his mate rattle softly, even the see-through one was making those sounds in a low tone. </p><p> </p><p>Sans frown. From feeding his mate until to now healing, he would have to eat sooner than he would have liked. This meant going to the watery place. There was no way he was going alone and leaving Papyrus behind, nor could he go in this thick fog. So he had to go hungry until it passed. Then he would show his mate where he gets his food... another thing he was thinking about- his mate was stronger than him, faster than him and willing to fight to defend. </p><p> </p><p>It would make more sense for him to brew their young. Sans could keep to the high places along with their offspring- Papyrus would be able to shield them should the dog monsters return. If they do, he would have to kill one at a time until none remained. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>